


Can be your hero?

by MrNauseam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU human, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Get over the duel, Grief/Mourning, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Character Death, References to Depression, Romance, Talking To Dead People, The death of a character is mentioned, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNauseam/pseuds/MrNauseam
Summary: "Francis se ha sumido en una terrible depresión tras perder a su amada. Él fantasma de Jeanne se ha quedado atrapado en el baúl de recuerdos del francés. Un chico de grandes cejas capaz de ver a los espíritus. Si una persona no puede recuperarse de la perdida de un ser amado tras seis meses, lo más probable es que nunca pueda superarla.Una carrera contra el tiempo, el deseo de salvación y los sacrificios por amor".Regalo para el amor de mi vida, Isabella o como generalmente suelo decirle mi adorada Belle.
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc





	1. Cayendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle/gifts).



> ¡Buenas! Yo escribo mayormente en Wattpad pero decidí pasar todos mis fanfics a AO3 también. Este fue hecho en el año 2017 como un regalo para mi mejor amiga.

El mundo se ha sumido en oscuridad, una completa y permanente, los colores se han ido de su vida, igual a las luces y las sombras que paseaban por el mundo. Las formas, los gestos torpes, cálidas sonrisas, miles de campos, los rostros contraídos, su pelo menearse con el viento, sus amigos bailando, mientras ríen sonoramente y los hoyuelos aparecen, la chica bonita que le tendió su mano, aquellas imágenes, eran meros recuerdos que nunca más podría tener ni vivir. Porque la oscuridad ha caído en su mundo, han cubierto sus brillantes ojos azules poseedores de aquel destello amable con una venda, que nunca podría quitar a menos que alguien sacrificara sus propias ventanas al alma.  
  
Las primeras semanas, los primeros meses fueron un infierno, tener que acostumbrarse a vivir entre sombras, perder aquello que sin saber necesitaba más que nada, se alejó de sus amigos, camino en soledad, entre su propia miseria por toda parís, una tormenta venía, para llevarlo todo, una tormenta implacable que dejaría destrozos y desgracias, el reflejo de sus lágrimas, la tormenta que solo el viviría en carne propia. Aunque trató de alzarse una y otra vez, a pesar de que todos le sostuvieron entre sus brazos, cayó frente a París.   
  
Hasta que una dama de voz hipnótica, manos suaves y cálidas, de aroma embriagador, especialmente dulce llegaría a su vida, sin dar explicaciones, sin dar razones, fue ella quien le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida, sin nombre ni forma, presente pero lejana, la mayor ilusión en su vida fue ella la pintura.   
  
Todos se sorprendieron del hecho de que justamente fuese este medio el que usaría Francis para guiar su barco en el mar de confusiones e inseguridades que afrontaba día con día desde ese accidente. Porque no solamente perdió una de sus mayores conexiones con el mundo, también Jeanne desapareció con el viento, volando lejos entre las hojas marchitas. En un mundo completamente blanco, el lienzo fue decorado con las palabras atoradas, los sentimientos atrapados y emociones encadenadas que Francis había contenido todo este tiempo.

Oh, el tiempo siempre tan cruel. Mientras los días avanzaban solía arrastrar el cuerpo y los anhelos de Francis nuevamente a ese mar, estancado y gris, donde yacían sus ilusiones rotas. Había buenos días donde la casa era rodeada por un ambiente reconfortante, entre risas y murmullos, Francis no se sentía solo, era poderoso y fuerte por un momento que se desvanecía por completo con los días que era agobiado con la nostalgia, el arrepentimiento, las flores del pasado lo hacían descender a ese pequeño armario, que resguardaba celosamente un pequeño cofre, cuyos tesoros eran las memorias perdidas de Jeanne. Quien se mantenía transparente, callada e inmaterial mientras miraba con tristeza al amor de su vida caer una vez más en ese adictivo hábito de revivir con intensidad una dolorosa historia.

Los días avanzaron, el espíritu de Jeanne esperaba pacientemente en el armario los días en los que cayera su amor, días que detestaba con todo su ser pues Francis era inconsolable y ella tan impotente. A pesar de ser lo que más quería no podía acercarse, no podía tocarle, no podía verle, era invisible a su corazón. Estaba encadenada a los recuerdos, su mera existencia era la prueba definitiva de que Francis podía caer en ese pozo sin retorno en cualquier momento y ella detestaba eso, incluso si no eran reales las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, la amargura llenaba su corazón y cada que su amado regresaba gritaba con desesperación, aun sabiendo que sus palabras nunca llegaran a sus oídos, a pesar de todo quería poder detenerlo, anhelaba ponerse en medio de su camino, hacerle reaccionar, cuanto quería gritar que nada de eso era bueno, que se detuviera pues avanzaba a la guillotina voluntariamente cada que iba a verla. Si seguía cayendo, si los días buenos seguían siendo escasos, todos temían que Francis nunca pudiera levantarse y superar la tormenta. El vértigo aumentaba, la ansiedad también todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

Miles de cuadros, sin forma, de pinceladas gruesas, colores fuertes, miles de flores cayendo, marchitándose, el mensaje de auxilio que nunca pidió, los aplausos y admiraciones al sufrir de alguien más, mirada indiferentes en una gran sala, que veían por doquier los S.O.S, sin tender la mano, ni mirar en su benevolencia. A nadie en el mundo le importaran tus lágrimas, tus lamentos se perderán una vez más en el silencio, la tortura más efectiva, la indiferencia guiándote al infierno. Acalla las voces de quienes te mira con preocupación, huye lejos de las manos bondadosas, Francis corre sin rumbo en la gran ciudad, inundándose del ambiente, los miles de sonidos, el murmullo es imperceptible, entre las sombras camina, buscando una respuesta, buscando una solución que solamente él podrá dar.    



	2. El plan

El viejo recuerdo de Jeanne atado al mundo, su atormentado espíritu que encuentra en sus pasos al muchacho de mechones dorados y brillantes iris de esmeralda. En el pequeño armario de la antigua casa en escombros, es que ha llegado él. Por simple curiosidad, se ha acercado sin esperar nada, con indulgencia escrutaba cada rincón y allí en el umbral la ha visto con claridad, perfectamente ve su rostro, su cabello corto, el largo vestido con flores, todo es tan detallado, no existe la distinción ni la sorpresa por su sombra. También con claridad es que admira las cadenas apenas visibles que la rodean en forma de tallos, son recuerdos, anhelos, toda su vida reflejada en pequeños lirios, entre rosas lazuli cuyas espinas sobresalen, gardenias, es una visión.

Con claridad, sin duda puede verla y ella lo nota, sorprendida, si hubiera vida en sus mejillas su pulso se aceleraría, él no parece en absoluto impresionado, con gentileza extiende su mano a forma de saludo, y ella roza suavemente la piel pálida, escucha el latir de su corazón, puede ver la vida en sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, iguales a dos guirnaldas de oliva, el sonido de su respiración algo agitada. Sigue con vida, está vivo, ella muerta, Jeanne es ahora mismo un suspiro de nostalgia pero el hombre frente a si está rebosante de vida y puede verla. Al principio no sabe que decir, las palabras no salen, ignora la mano que se extiende, centrada en el hecho de ser notada después de tanto tiempo. Aquel sería el primer encuentro entre un solitario hombre y el fantasma que ha estado anhelando desaparecer del mundo.

Los días pasan mientras el tiempo parece ahogar a Francis una vez más y le levanta glorioso solamente para hacerlo caer, las miradas son las mismas, los sollozos, las discusiones continúan, todo el mundo quiere salvarlo del pozo sin fondo en el que se ha metido, todos estiran la mano pero todas ellas son rechazadas, mientras se oculta en su santuario al fantasma que aborda su corazón, que pasea por los cuartos vacíos, esperando desaparecer.   
Jeanne lo ha decidido y ha tomado la decisión de hacer algo, incluso si es invisible ella lo salvara, está decidida, con seguridad avanza dispuesta a cambiarlo todo. Arthur y la solitaria sombra de su persona vuelve al mismo lugar de antes, ambos han estado charlando cada día, le ha dicho como huir del mundo mortal, es la hora de actuar. Un favor a cambio de ir tras su amor, en una noche en penumbras, a la mitad de los restos de su antiguo hogar, cerca del armario que ocultaba las ataduras de Jeanne, un ladrón en la oscuridad lleva consigo un viejo collar, resguardando está joya Arthur sale del lugar con el espíritu de Jeanne a su espalda. Ambos han hecho un trato, han usado trucos y de esta peculiar alianza, el mundo no podrá ser el mismo.

Pequeño, joven e inocente Arthur lloraba con lánguidos sollozos, tratando de alcanzar el frio cuerpo que era llevado lejos, un último suspiro, una última sonrisa fue lo único que recibió antes de que frente a él cayera la dama de su vida, se desplomo haciendo caer su larga cabellera sobre el suelo, de sus labios descendió sangre, roja y reluciente, cubrió poco a poco la loza mientras el pequeño inglés lloraba pidiendo ayuda a la nada. Esos recuerdos siempre han perseguido a Arthur quien siempre ha soñado con un último adiós, digno y lleno de palabras inútiles pero reconfortantes. Si tan solo hubiera podido cambiar todo, si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo por ella...

_ "Iré haya, la encontrare y diré tu último adiós pero por favor ayúdame a sacarlo de allí, detenlo de caminar hacía la guillotina". _ La promesa hecha entre murmullos, el trato de sangre para rescatarse mutuamente. Así una nueva mañana, Francis atrapado en las blancas paredes, dejo ir un poco de sus tristezas mientras caía un bote de pintura. A lo lejos el espíritu guiaba al chico hacía el primer encuentro. Fue un choque entre dos mundos, que colapsaban por las sombras de la muerte que había acechado su vida, el chico que cayó en la oscuridad escucho entre el murmullo la voz de alguien, a quien no conocía pero necesitaba. Él encriptado corazón del rubio, las espinas de la rosa, él orgullo y al otro lado la flor de lis, pequeña y marchita fue el choque de dos mundos en medio de una galería de arte.


	3. Encuentro

Los primeros días, los primeros encuentros fueron desastrosos, las cosas parecían fallar a propósito, la promesa tambaleante y el reloj anunciando el fin, cada vez más cerca. Por qué Francis ni siquiera parecía interesado en conocer a Arthur y él respondía a cada desplante con un testamento entero. Las heridas son tan difíciles de curar, aún más cuando has dejado infectar las cicatrices con recuerdos amargos y arrepentimiento. Por ello el rubio trato de entender, conforme pasaron los días la oportunidad de decir las palabras a su Madre, seguía siendo lo más importante para él pero en los pocos días que el francés aceptaba su silenciosa compañía y los miles de relatos que protagonizo, el chico que fue, el chico que tomo el corazón de Jeanne, del que le contaba tanto, le hicieron nacer desde el fondo el simple y limpio deseo de verlo bien, a pesar de que en palabras lo negara, algo estaba naciendo mientras la rosa trataba de acercarse a la pequeña y marchita flor de lis.

Miradas dulces, sonrisas fingidas que fueron rotas por las palabras desganadas de Arthur, discusiones, momentos de paz armada, el fantasma tratando de tocar a su viejo amor, las ventanas de ambos sincerándose, la tormenta de Francis creció, las caídas fueron más duras pero al final de ese pozo, al otro lado tras el cielo despejado se hallaba su figura, la del inglés, la rosa sin espinas, hermosa y brillante. Fueron momentos tormentosos, en la nieve y en la lluvia, mientras hablaban de banalidades del día al día, Francis trataba de entender que motivaba a Arthur a acercarse, a tratar cada día. Nacía un sentimiento de compresión en silencio, a cada momento que el desastre andante que era Arthur trataba con torpeza de distraer los pesados y agrios pensamientos en Francis. En la cafetería, en la galería, en el jardín, el antiguo colegio parecía conocer a la perfección sus movimientos, con una precisión que llego a asustarle más de una vez.

Tan raro era Arthur quien era arisco, estoico y orgulloso pero a la vez tan sensible, dedicado y sincero. No entendía por qué seguía sus pasos, era incompresible para él francés. Incluso sus amigos lo pensaban, muchas veces tuvieron algunos enfrentamientos pero nunca se rindió, ni detuvo su camino, pudo escuchar con claridad al chico relatar alguna vez aquella historia en voz alta, algo que el mismo escribió, un pedazo de su alma en palabras, pudo sentir su mano mientras lo llevaba lejos del camino de piedras que dirija a su viejo hogar con Jeanne. Trato, trató cada vez más de ser delicado, de ser sincero. Y él se dejaba arrastrar tan fácil, sin oposición, sin titubear. Fue así que comenzó este extraño juego, con el tic tac corriendo, el empezó una carrera contra el tiempo, mostrando todo los ases bajo su manga. Complicado, difícil y exhaustivo era tratar de tocar a la lis sin quebrar en algún momento sus pétalos, con las espinas de la rosa. Un día, todo cayo abajo, a pesar de que el tiempo fuera tan corto se permitió pincharle. Francis por un instante, por varios momentos efímeros pudo olvidar el dolor en su alma pero cuando él inglés cruzaba esa puerta, estos regresaban más fuertes que nunca. Desde lejos, siempre pendiente estaba Jeanne, que miraba con dolor su plan fallar, aunque creyó que era su única esperanza, había momentos en los que lo hacía todo peor pero nunca le reclamo a Arthur, sabía que aunque trataba no podía contenerse.

Pero en el ojo del huracán en un instante todo se volvió demasiado claro, las palabras, los gestos todo, algo dentro del inglés comenzó a nacer, un sentimiento desgarrador pero capaz de ser el paraíso. Era claro que Arthur sintiera las llamas recorrer su cuerpo, su auto desprecio ascendía igual a un incendio, que dejaría destrozos, cenizas de lo que alguna vez sintió. Estaba tan acostumbrado a este sentimiento, se alejó, desapareció como un suspiro y los días para detener a Francis podían ser contados con una mano. Cayo, aún más profundo, se quedó atrapado por varios días, hundiéndose, fundiéndose con los recuerdos, miles de objetos ligados a un sentimiento lo rodeaba y asfixiaban. Una cárcel personal hecha de cada una de sus venas abiertas, por la que fluía el dulce veneno del pesar. Frente a un gran edificio, en una gélida noche, fuera de un pequeño balcón el viento rugía con fuerza, una lluvia azoto la ciudad, sin cubrirse, sin querer refugiarse Arthur escuchaba los susurros, los desgarradores gritos del viento, sollozando un poco en su interior, tratando de convencerse así mismo repitió en un mantra "Estoy bien...", su corazón imposible de engañar fue presionado, hasta que de sus labios salió un desesperado grito, en medio de la noche, tomando su vieja motocicleta, se dirigió al destrozado hogar de Francis...

De su caja, salió desesperada, entre sollozos Jeanne vio una vez más a Francis llegar, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, trato de impedir con todos los medios posibles su entrada. Por un instante las raíces que la ataban eran más fuertes, pudo ver como él francés ingresaba en umbral de la destrozada puerta, aunque este hace mucho haya dejado de latir, pudo sentir su corazón detenerse, cuando él siguió el mismo camino que tantas veces había seguido. Pero nunca espero que él sacara del viejo armario ese viejo cofre, lo tomara con sus manos, con cuidado caminara hacía él jardín y lo enterrara. Él tiempo avanzo con lentitud pero Jeanne vio el cielo revolverse en un mar de colores. Mientras se sentía ligera, simple y limpia. Desapareció en un parpadeo.

Entre la tormenta, frente a la casa Francis sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas. Suspiro pesadamente y Arthur llego y con desesperación tomando entre sus brazos acerco el rostro del francés con el suyo, el pulso acelerado y dos corazones conectados se fundieron en un profundo beso.

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un fic corto pero hecho con amor.   
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
